Episodes
Wasabi Warriors '''June 13, 2011 The new kid in town, Jack (Leo Howard), shows of his Karate skills at a lunch time fight, taking down 4 members of a rival martial arts academy The Black Dragon. Jack promises to join the Bobby Wasabi karate dojo, but turns his back on Sensei Rudy (Jason Earles) and the rest of his friends to join The Black Dragon. He realizes it is wrong and joins back to the Bobby Wasabi Karate school. A competition arises, and if the Bobby Wasabi Martial Arts school don't win at least 2 belts, they are finished. They win the first and second match ups. But 1 is stolen and it is up to Jack to beat his crush Kim (Olivia Holt) at kicking a red bar. Jack wins, and Bobby Wasabi academy survives. In the end, Kim joins the Bobby Wasabi crew. '''Guest Stars: Loni Love as Marge the lunchlady Fights: Jack vs. 4 Black Dragon members Fat Chance June 14, 2011 After Milton almost falls trying to place his spelling bee trophy next to Jack's Gymnastics one, he is caught by one of the janitors, who the kids eventually find out is a former sumo wrestler. After getting him fired because Kim asked to see his voctory dance, the kids decide to help get him back into wrestling by inadvertently having him wrestle the guy who cost him his title. Meanwhile, Rudy fights with Lonnie from Reptile World for a storage space in the basement of the mall, after the closing of a magic store. Guest Stars: Peter Oldring as Lonnie, Peter Tuiasosopo as Yoshi Nakamura and Americus Abesamis as Yamazaki Fights: Nakamura vs. Yamazaki, Milton vs. Yamazaki Dummy Dancing '''June 15, 2011 Truman, a bratty kid whose dad controls the mall's security, captures a video of Eddie practicing for the school dance with a punching dummy. Truman blackmails Eddie to pull pranks In order to protect Eddie from online embarrassment, the crew bands together and uses Jack's martial arts skills to sneak into Truman's dad's office and obtain the evidence,Meanwhile Lonnie's pet iguana eat Rudy prized grain of rice,so they try to get it back by tricking the iguana that the seasons are changing. '''Guest Stars: Reed Alexander as Truman and Peter Oldring as Lonnie Fights: No fights, however Jack does use karate moves to maneuver his way across a hallway with lasers. Dojo Day Afternoon '''June 16, 2011 Arthur, the obnoxious son of the new mall owner, joins the Bobby Wasabi dojo, and Rudy bends over backwards to please him. But Arthur rubs everyone the wrong way, and after an altercation with Jack, Arthur's dad insists that Rudy kick Jack out of the dojo or he will bring in a wrecking ball and turn the dojo into a parking lot. Rudy proves his loyalty to Jack and the gang by chaining himself inside the dojo. Kim tries to get better stories to document on the news team. '''Guest Stars: Sterling Beaumon as Arthur Fights: Arthur vs. Jack '''Swords and Magic '''June 20, 2011 Milton prepares for a live-action role-playing(L.A.R.P.)battle. But all his teammates abandon him but then they think about what Milton has done for them and help him win..